Of Rafiant and Dire
by mingj
Summary: The world of the ancients is now torn asunder from gheir countless battles, now they must find a new host for themselves.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi guys, mingj here. Im just an inspiring author. Here is my first story, Of Radiant and Dire. It is going to be an Highschool DxD and Dota 2 Fanfiction crossover, so enjoy. ( do review this story, tell me if its good or bad so I can improve on this!)

Radiant in his mind – (...)

Dire in his mind - 《...》

In a dimension hidden away from others, a war was brewing. A never-ending war to be precise. These entitles, simply known as Radiant and Dire, had called upon five defending champions, with the intent for those defenders to destroy the other.

But the ancients themselves were immortal entities, born from an old and forgotten alien power know only to themselves and as such would simply regenerate when destroyed. And destroy they did, both sides had fallen countless times only to come back with the next turn of day, a one year, one century, one millennium the war endured until time itself forgot how long it had raged.

Yet, the war could not be hidden away forever. The hidden dimension that was housing the war of the ancients was starting to break under the strain of countless eons of battle, with the very fabric tearing itself. In desperation, they attempted to stop the war, yet it was futile. The hidden dimension was beginning to unravel. In a desperate attempt, the ancients unified together, called their soldiers within themselves and flung themselves into the dimensional gap, in hopes of finding a place that was capable of hosting them.

Yet, their host did not come as a place, but as a person. This person was none other than Issei Hyoudou. A mere five year old kid.

But the ancients had sensed on their way to their new host many other energy signatures. Signatures that were strangely reminiscent of their own respective energies.

That would have to wait however, it would appear that their new found host was in the process of getting the crap beaten out of him.

Issei was not too sure was going on. A second ago he was attempting to defend his only childhood friend Irina, but now he was getting fists rained down upon him.

Suddenly, something pulsed through him, like fire and ice. It was searing hot but yet held an harsh and unforgiving cold to it. As the bully launched another fist towards Issei, he heard something.

RUN

RUN

It sounded like nails grating against an iron tin, only this was worse, and the voice had some sort of demonic resemblance to it. The boy took a few steps back, frightened by the voice, and ran as if Issei was a demon. Meanwhile, Irina had been spared by the voice. She looked on to her defender's prone form shaking him. "Issei, Issei, wake up! Don't scare me."

Mindscape

"Do not fear, she is safe, little one."

Issei woke up to this.. dark place, for a better lack of words. It seemed like an ominous place. Standing in front of him however were two figures, made of clouds? One was shaped like a female, but had vines growing over her and giving off a gentle blue hue. The other however, seemed to be a man who was glowing crimson had seemed to have a harsh contrast to his face, with several scars. "Who are you?" Questioned Issei.

"I am the radiant" the woman spoke. "I am the dire" the man introduced himself.

"However we are also you". This was spoken in a much softer voice. "What do you mean?" Issei questioned. Thus, the Radiant and Dire spoke to him, spoke of how the war came to be, how they were forced to find a new host as their dimension crumbled, how he was found defending his friend, how they aided him.

As both talked to Issei, images of war appeared around some scenes struck him more than others. Like one which had a horseman riding upon a steed, yet the steed was nothing shory of red. He also used a bulgeon to brutally kill his enemies. Other scenes also appeared, one which held some sort of demon? This demon was comstantly calling upon illusions of himself. He then turned, turned into something for more monstrous as did his illusions.

"So... this means that you are a part of me now?" Issei asked, just to be sure. "Yes." "We now offer you a choice. Since you are now our host, you have essentially become a soldier of us, forever to continue this cursed battle. We could train you, in the ways of battle, to become the finest warrior that either of us have ever produced." Proclaimed the Dire.

Issei was conflicted. After hearing about the cursed battle, he wondered, why should he accept it? Then, he recalled his only friend getting builled and him getting beaten down. With a firm resolve, he responded "I accept". With that the ancients gave a nod and started chanting in a foreign language.

PAIN

That was all he could feel. A few seconds later, it subsided. Bringing his arms to his face he saw two patterns now inscribed on them. The Radiant coloured set was ...flowing, like a wispy curl of mist or a curling ivy it traced itself around his arms like a vine splitting spiralling into strange glyphs and and disappeared past his shoulders. The other by contrast bore the crimson tone of the Dire and was harsh and jagged bending at sharp angles and formed what could be described as circuit patterns. Like it's Radiant counterpart, it too wound its way up past his shoulders. The marks were spread all over his body but only one was on each side of his body, Radiant on his right and Dire on his left.

"This serves as proof of your acceptance. They will be invisible to others. Now go back to your friend in the real world. Do not speak of this to any soul. All you need to do to get back is to think of waking up. Farewell, young one." The Radiant said in a tender voice.

Upon waking up, he was tackled by his friend. "Issei! Are you ok? You were getting beaten up by the bully, but he suddenly ran away. Are you hurt?" rambled Irina. "Relax, I am fine. I just need to head home to get a plaster or two." He then looked around and realised that he was in his room. " You baka, you got hurt trying to defend me" Irina muttered as she softly hit the boy. " It's alright" Issei continuously whispered to her until she finally calmed down after what seemed like hours. Issei then realised that she was asleep and she was pinning him down on his bed. Might as well go back to sleep, thought the boy as he was still sore and tired from his injuries.

Unknown to them, both parents were watching the scene, sliently cheering for the young duo. They also however had a sad look on their face.

Next day

"I'm moving to England, Issei. I'm sorry". Irina told her friend/secret crush. Issei was of course devastated at losing his best friend. "Im sure we will meet again someday, dont cry now." Comforted Issei.

After sending Irina off to the airport, Issei went home and did some pondering on the pact he made with the ancients. What if I tried communicating with them through my mind? Thought Issei. "Hello?" He thought.

(So you finally contacted us again). Spoke the Radiant. 《It is about time too. Tonight, when you go to sleep, we will start training. Be prepared, for the trainers we have are not the most merciful ones.》Issei gulped at this but steeled himself. After all, he did make the pact and it was too late to back out.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this. I am going to make Issei smart. Him being op? He probably will be, given how strong some of the dota heroes are. I think I will make a harem for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kuoh Academy Date

Hi guys, mingj here. This is my second chapter on Of Radiant and Dire. I am going to do an harem, but I have not worked out the details yet. Other than that, i do not have much to say so enjoy the second chapter of Of Radiant and Dire

Radiant in his mind – (..)

Dire in his mind – 《..》

Ddraig talking

12 years later

ISSEI POV

I am currently sparring against Yunero, and I seem to be faring well against him. As he lunges forward with his sword, I guard against the attack before countering with a downward thrust. As he did not seem to be expecting that, in one swift stroke I have landed a slice on his right thigh. "Well done Issei! You have managed to wound me again." Yunero smiled at me.

" It was sure hard though, even with using Omni slash on you, I was only able to land a scratch ." I responded. "Don't downplay your achievement, very few people have been able to land a hit on me, let alone a scratch before I was dragged into the war. It seems that time is up, do continue to practice the Omni Slash."

It has been 12 years since I accepted the pact, and it sure has been hectic. Every night when I went to sleep, I would train with different heroes. There were some sessions that i definitely did not like, like Mirana's mount attempting to catch me as I was doing a run. I also studied about the supernatural world as it had been proven real. Now, I am able to invoke their powers. But to achieve that, I had to understand their origins, the story of their lives, how certain events made them who they were today Some were simple, others were complex.

Flashback

As I looked at Luna, I saw her life story. Once a proud soldier who led others into battle, nicknamed The Scourge Of The Plains, fallen so far down before being picked up Selemele to serve as her guardian.

Flashback end

I have my own weapons now, they are called Sange and Yasha. Sange is used for heavier offensive moves and targets weak spots while Yasha is used to strike fast and repeatedly before the opponent can react. It took me a while to get the materials needed but I was able to get them after Radiant and Dire pointed me in the right direction. I had to also fuse them together under the moonlight to obtain what i have now. I also discovered something called the boosted gear in my body. I can commune with the spirit or rather, dragon inside and he calls himself Ddraig. I have managed to unlock balance breaker somehow and I have been training since then. This allowed me to unlock penetrate, a original skill of Ddraig's which allowed me to pierce any defence.. I am now at a respectable height of 6'4. With the amount of weightlifting and heavy exercises that Sven made me do, I have gained some muscles, not too much. I do have a 6 pack as well. I am quite learn and my eyes are brown. They hold a sense of innocence in them. This makes me what people would call a "bishounen".

《You should rest, tomorrow is a school day.》 Dire said. "Of course. After all, I would not want to be late for my first day of school tomorrow." I had transferred to Kuoh Academy because my parents insisted that it would be a good school, though I suspect that they just wanted me to hook up with some girl since I was quite anti-social and all. After all, Kuoh Academy turned co-ed only last year, making it have quite a high female population.

 _The Next Day_

As I stepped into the school, I was slightly surprised by its size. It was quite respectable in terms of decorum and the students that were lurking around before school started seemed quite friendly. Then, I started to heard murmurs like

"Who's the new guy, he seems kinda hot"

" whats with the pretty boys coming to this school? They should just go die!"

"He seems kinda

'Barely 10 minutes in the school and I am already getting hated by the boys huh' I thought as I made my way to the office. "Hey partner, I sense some devils in this school. There are two high class devils from what I can tell and the rest is low class" Ddraig spoke as he was resting. "You should try to find some girl to hook up with, I mean they are like all pretty hot chicks." "Stop it perv dragon or I will set Akasha on you." I threatened Ddraig. Akasha was a sadist and was always looking for ways to torture people. I had set her on Ddraig several times for him to know to keep his mouth shut.

As I walk to the door that is my classroom, I pass by a girl. This one has black hair, and a bob hair cut. I can sense her energy as a devil, and a high class one at that. I should be wary of her and the other high class devil.. She wears glasses and seems to be the stotic kind. Finally reaching the door to my homeroom, I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. A sensei opens it, and asks if I am the new student. With a quick nod, she sends me in and presents me to the class.

"Hi my name is Issei Hyoudou and I transferred into Kuoh from Tokyo. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I introduce myself to the class. Instantly, 3 people strike me as potential allies or foes. One is a bishounen like me, but he is blond. There is one who is bald and another one who wears some thick glasses. I was asked to seat in the corner, with the bishounen in front of me. He greets me with " Hi i am Kiba Yuuto, pleased to meet you" I shake his hand and the class starts. I learn that the bald one and the one who wears thick glasses are called the perverted duo, for they always get caught in peeping at the Kendo girls while changing.

After school ends, i think of going home to eat some ramen when I realise that someone was stalking me. I then realised a couple of things. One of the things that i heard about in school was that there were some school idols. One such person was called Rias Gremory. Gremory was a name recorded down in the Ars Goretia. So that meant that devils knew that I had a sacred gear and they sent someone to tag me. If they knew it was the boosted gear, oh boy the things they might do to get their hands on me.

"Ddraig, we might have a problem." "What? Did the devils find out that you have a sacred gear of sorts?" He said jokingly but when I retained my silence, " Oh ok. Just play along with them. And by the way there is a fallen angel approaching you. She seems to be harmless for now." I had been so caught up with my conversation with Ddraig that I did not pay attention to my surroundings. Slark would kill me for that. "Ermm hello my name is Yumma Amano and I am in love with you. Would you like to go out with me?"

" Sure shall we meet on Sunday 10am at the town station? " I responded and managed to get an agreement from her. After she left, I also felt the presence stalking me leave, no doubt to report the developments that occurred. I wondered what they were going to do to me. For now I would play along.

ISSEI POV

Sunday 10.30am

It is time for the date with Yumma. I have managed to get a summoning paper of the sitri clan. The familiar of Rias Gremory approached me earlier and handed me her summoning paper shich i threw away. Now I am waiting for Yumma who seems to be late. As I turn around I see their in a light green skirt that seemed to show off her curves quite nicely. She also wore some white high heels. Overall she looks pretty and i wouldn't mind taking her as a mate. Ugh why did i think of that? It must be Ddraig influencing me thanks to boosted gear.

"Im sorry for being late!" she quips in a cute voice . "No worries shall we proceed with the date?" and I brought her to do what I planned.

 **YUMMA/RAYNARE POV**

I prepared myself for what I thought to be a boring date. However, Issei was such a kind person. He managed to continuously keep my interest peaked while we were on the date. Watching the movie, at the carnival, for some reason I enjoyed it and my heart started to beat faster when I was with him. As we neared the end of our date at a park, he presented me with a necklace, which had a small gemstone in the middle and I simply could not bear to kill him. Yet I had to carry out the orders passed down to me from Kokabiel. This man had stolen my heart while it should have been reserved for Azazel-sama. I tried to figure out a way to solve this peacefully. It took me the walk to the park to realise that I should just bring him to the Grigori and give him to Azazel-sama.

 **ISSEI POV**

"Say Issei, do you mind going some place with me?" A timid Yumma asked. "Yeah sure why not?" Suddenly, a magic circle appeared under us and the next thing I knew, I was in the Grigori headquaters. That was not the worst part. The worst part was, some dude with a goatee in his forties was fapping to a tv. And it was showing anime porn. I did not know what to do so I just stood there like a dumbass with Yumma.

The guy suddenly noticed us and shrieked. He quickly wore his pants while asjing questions. "Raynare what are you doing here? Were you not supposed to be observing the sacred gear holder?"

"He is right in front of you..." She deadpans. " I brought him here because I sensed something strong from him". "What the fuck is going on and why am I in Grigori headquarters?" I asked before I realised that I fucked up. The guy had his pants on and realised that what I said. "I am Azazel, Governor of the Fallen Angels. How do you know about the supernatural?" I summon the Boosted Gear and Azazel freezes up. "Did I just break him?" I wondered out loud

 **Thanks for reading chapter 2! A review would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Rival Familiars

Hey guys mingj here. Here is chapter 3 of Of Radiant and Dire. Enjoy!

Radiant in his mind – (..)

Dire in his mind – 《..》

Ddraig talking

 _Alboin talking_

 **ISSEI POV**

 _At Grigori HQ_

A long ass explanation later, we finally understand each other's situation. Raynare or Yumma was sent to observed because I had a sacred gear. Depending on what they saw, they would bring me in if needed. I told them how I unlocked the Boosted Gear and how I trained with it. I also told them about the Radiant and Dire. "Why are you telling us this?" Questioned Raynare. " I want to join your faction." I responded with conviction. Seeing how serious I was, Azazel agreed. "Oh by the way your rival is also in the Grigori, she is in fact in this building." "I wonder if she is avaliable for a fight." I muse out loud. The door then opened and in came a girl. She was probably the same age as me, and was a bombshell. She was roughly 5'10 in height and had wipe hips. She probably had a DD cup at the very least. She wore a white shirt and white pants. Having white hair to top it off. A beauty if I say so myself. "Hey its the white guy or lady I should say." Ddraig informed me.

She was about to say something to Azazel but then she looked at me. "So it seems that you are my rival, I'm Issei Hyoudou pleased to meet you." I broke the silence. She scanned me up and down, before returning my handshake. "You up for a spar?" I questioned. "So the cute boy wants to play? I'll oblige. I am Valeria, just call me Vali." If there is one thing I can conclude from meeting her, she is a battle freak. The way she tried my handshake, thank god I was strong enough to withstand the force she put on my hand. The way her eyes glinted when I suggested a spar? Sounds like a worthy rival to me.

 _Arena in Grigori HQ_

We stood at an equal distance apart from each other. Vali narrowed her eyes, trying to detect a weakness or fault in my stance. Our referee was Raynare. "1, 2, 3 Begin!" I immediately dash forward, aiming for a kick in her abdomen. She counters it by grabbing my leg, but I break free by spinning my leg. I retreat back a few steps, calling out for my sacred gear. [BOOST]. Vali responds by bringing out her sacred gear, the Divine Dividing. I dodged her attacks for a bit, gaining a few more boosts before firing a Dragon Shot at her.

To her credit, she manages to divide out the energy, but the amount I shot was no laughing matter, so she got forced back a bit. "As expected of my rival. Time to get serious." She then utters, Balance Break, entering her Scale Mail armour while I do so too, to even the odds. As we clash again, this time Vali manages to touch me, and [DIVIDE] happens. I feel my strength leaving my body. I decide to talk to Ddraig abit, to figure out a strategy to defeat her. "Hey Ddraig, any ideas?" "I do not really know. The wings are to help her limit her power intake by gushing out excess power, but I don't know much else." I send a thanks to Ddraig, before I start boosting. I have a plan. [BOOST]X5

"Let' see you handle this Vali! Boosted Gear Gift!" I yell as I transfer the boosts that I have charged up to her suit. The gems on her suit start to turn red, blue and white, probably unable to handle that much power coming into her suit. "What a thing! Regain your balance Vali!" A voice echoed, which I assumed was Alboin. Using this distraction, I summon the power of Phoenix to my fingertips. "Take this! Sunray!" I roar as a beam of fire shoots out from my hand.

I must have used too much force because after Vali managed to get away from it with some injuries, it blew a hole in the cabinet behind the Vali. Azazel must have seen the damage for he suddenly teleported in, only to see me standing while Vali is on the ground with injuries. "Sorry?" I weakly mutter. Azazel cried at the loss of his porn mags stashed inside there. Seriously, who stores porn mags in a place prone to destruction?

Meanwhile, I head over to Vali to offer my hand, who accepted it with a thanks. "My, my, you sure are strong. To defeat me like what without suffering any injuries. I wonder how strong really are you rival-kun. Spar with me some time" She whispered sultrily in my ear before heading off to somewhere, probably to the infirmary. "I'm sorry for the damages. Raynare, do you mind directing Vali to my house tomorrow, she wants to spar with me again. I am going to head back now, See you!" I chirp as I head home.

I used Nature's Prophet Teleport to go home, but for some reason I was off the mark and I ended up in a shady looking forest. I probably have to wait for another hour before I can go so that I can reach home safely.

I decided to walk around the area, maybe look around and see if there were any immediate threats. My luck can't be that crap now, I mused. Yet, I had tempted fate and now I was in deep shit. "DDRAIG!" A roar was sounded from the depths of the forest and suddenly, an azure blue dragon came out charging at me. I manage to dodge its charge, but I wasn't too sure whether I could beat Tiamat. "You are dead once I get my hands on your host Ddraig!" Tiamat promised and I involuntarily shook. "Don't let her get me! I'm dead I'm dead." Ddraig was mentally panicking and I could not summon the Boosted Gear. It was time to fight a dragon with another.

 **I, the dragon slayer**

A sword appeared, one that was meant to be wielded one handed. It appeared on Issei's right hand. A shield appeared on his left hand. It held carvings and was made of strong steel.

 **I, who has hunted the legendary Slyrak**

Dragon blood began to surge through his veins. It made Issei feel stronger and sturdier.

 **I, shall become what I hunted**

A sudden surge of power pulsed through the clearing that him and Tiamat were in. Out of his shoulder plates, blue wings sprouted. My arms started becoming more draconic, and my legs started to fuse into a tail. When I was done transforming, I was a blue frost dragon, the pinnacle of what Davion was able to reach when transforming into a dragon. I had scales around me, more so in my wings which was a passive effect of the dragon.

 **TIAMIAT POV**

Tiamat watched in fascination, no one has ever turned into a full fucking dragon! Yet this mere human has managed to somehow turn into one. And it also seemed that the dragon he turned to was a frost dragon, one of the more powerful dragon types in the world. "Well, you wanted to fight? What are you waiting for? Come hither." The dragon/human spoke, with a mocking tone to it.

She raged inside. How dare this dragon/human mock her! She would show him what it meant to be the strongest of the five Dragon Kings. He would pay for mocking her and then make Ddraig pay for ditching her. With a roar, she charged towards him, as did Issei.

 **ISSEI POV**

As we charged into each other, Tiamat managed to land a gash on my side. She however, she did not escape unscathed as i managed to slash her with my claws. I would have to thank Davion later for forcing me to fight him in dragon form, for this was helping right now. After a few more exchanges, Tiamat let her guard down and seeing this I wrapped my tail around her neck and suddenly...

"Guhh"... Did I just hear a moan from Tiamat? What is going on? As I coiled my tail tighter, another moan escaped her mouth. A thought came to my mind, was she a fucking masochist? I unwrapped my tail from her neck, and she transformed into a human.

I dismissed my dragon form and Davion's power. Observing Tiamat, she was the emphasis of beauty in her human form. Her appearance was that of a 17 year old. She wore a azure blue dress with that stuck to her curves. Her hair was a lush black and let down. Her curves were something that would make any man drool, with hips that seemed almost natural yet were wide and breasts that were at least a G-Cup. She currently was sitting on the forest clearing, with a blush that could put Rias's hair to shame. She was whispering "More", then realised that I was watching.

She made an "eep" that I found was cute. I was burning with questions so I started the conversation.

" A masochist eh? Who would have known that Tiamat, the strongest of Dragon Kings was a masochist?"

"D-Don't say stuff like that you baka! It just felt so good!"

"Now mind telling me why you are after Ddraig's blood? He is still kind of panicking in my mind and I cannot use the Boosted Gear because of that." I told her seriously.

"H-he promised to mate with me... but he went to fight the vanishing dragon" She nervously mutters under her breath. I could not help but chuckle at her words. " Say, would you like to enact some revenge on him? I could transfer your conscious into the Boosted Gear for a bit." She looked at me with eyes sparkling, "Really? Thank you so much!" She cries as she jumps on me to hug me. For someone who just nearly got strangled, she sure had a lot of strength. "Say, can I become your familiar? I want you to do it more.. I also want to know how you turned into a Dragon" She asks shyly. "For a dragon who has lived for many centuries, you sure are shy. I'll take the familiar pact though. My powers... I'll tell you later and I'll be happy to please you more, after all I learnt from some of the best . I need to head home now though" She then stands up and shoves my arm into the valley between her breasts, which feel so soft that I had to stop myself mentally from thinking perverted thoughts. "I'm coming along with you! Guess there's no stopping her, I thought.

Took me a while, but I managed to get both me and Tiamat back to my house.

My house is simple, two bedrooms, with one for a guest. It also contains a small living room and kitchen, which are furnished enough for me. I live alone because my parents wanted me to be independent. They still do send me some allowance each month, so I have no problem with cash. "I'm going to cook dinner, do make yourself feel comfortable." I called out.

One hour later, I finish cooking. The dinner I prepared was a New York Strip with potatoes and sautéed mushrooms. Tiamat came out to see the dinner and I could tell she wanted it. I did make it with spices to make it smell better. "Eat up, you look hungry" I told her. Barely minutes later, her plate had been polished clean and wanted more. "Hey Issei-sama how are you such a good cook?" I simply told her that I experimented at home when I was free.

"Issei-sama, do you want me for supper?" She asked seductively while running her hand over my body, getting a feel for my muscles and abs. My answer was to bring her to the bed where we did it for the next few hours before going to sleep.

 **Alright guys chapter 3 is done. Pls leave a review if you feel that this needs some improvement.** **Harem list : Tiamat, Fem Vali, Gabriel, Raynare [WIP]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the ORC Devils and Vali

 **Hi guys mingj here. This is chapter 4 of Of Radiant and Dire. Enjoy!**

Radiant – (..)

Dire – 《..》

Ddraig talking

 _Albion talking_

 **ISSEI POV**

"Tiamat, let me go. I have school to attend you know." I try to pry her off but to no avail. She hugs me tighter to her naked body while saying " Don't go Issei-sama, we could have a lot more fun here in bed~" Damm, that voice of hers is sexy right now. I have the urge to jump her but I control myself. " Then why don't you enrol into the school with me?" As soon as these words leave my mouth, I know I am going to regret it somewhat. She thinks for a bit before agreeing with me.

 _A few days later..._

"Hi my name is Tia Kuhi, I am from Tokyo" Tiamat is introducing herself now that she has enrolled into my school or more specifically, my class. The teacher then calls for her to sit next to me, probably some luck. "Hey Tia-chan" I greet as she sits next to me. The rest of the class hears this and demands answers. I told them that she was my girlfriend and chaos pretty much broke out. All the boys have more reason to hate me now and the girls are sad that one of their ideal guys have been taken.

 _Lunchtime_

As me and Tiamat are about eat our lunch on the rooftop, someone approaches us. It turns out to be Kiba and it appears that his club President wanted to meet us. It seems that a talk with the devils is imminent now. Thankfully I have asked Azazel to inform the Maous that I would be living in Kouh since it is my hometown. When I enter the clubroom of the Occult research club, I notice the large amount of magic circles on the walls. They seemed to be decorative though.

In front of me are two ladies. The first one is Rias Gremory, a redhead who is quite well endowed in the looks department. The one beside her is Akeno Himejima, who is also well endowed. She has black hair that reaches past her butt with a ribbon tied at the end. These two girls are known as the two Great Onee-Samas and both are in their third year. Sitting at the couch is a petite female. She has white hair and munching on snacks. Her name is Koneko Toujou, mascot of the school and a first year.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club. I trust you had a pleasant experience at the school so far?" Rias Gremory starts this off. "Well, yes. Let me introduce myself and Tia-chan. I am Issei Hyoudou, second year, wielder of the Boosted Gear and representative of the fallen angels. This is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon. I would also like to inform you that the Vanishing Dragon will be coming here too, for a spar with me. I will cover it with a barrier."

The club had mixed reactions to what I said. Rias and Akeno looked jaw slacked, Koneko dropped her snacks and stared at me and Tiamat. Kiba just stood there, not knowing what face to make. "I think you just broke them." Tiamat nudges me to snap them out.

I quickly snap my fingers, which brings the ORC back from their shock. "Azazel has informed the Maous that I will be living here, as this is my hometown. In exchange for living here, we will help you exterminate stray devils ." I informed them. "May we sit down? Both of us still haven't had lunch yet." Rias nodded before heading back to the seat. My lunch today consisted of Teriyaki salmon with Soba noodles. As usual, Tiamat wolfs down her meal with a savage fury. As I was about to eat, I realised that Koneko was lookng at my food. Sighing, I brought out the extra servings that I made and handed it out to both Koneko and Tiamat. Koneko sniffs at the food before taking a bite. "Delicious" is all she mutters before she eats her share within minutes.

Rias and Akeno look at Koneko in slight shock before resuming their lunch.

 _After school_

Currently I'm on my way home when suddenly Vali appears in front of me. "Hey rival-kun, ready for our rematch? I am not going to lose that easily like yesterday." She says before noticing Tiamat next to me. "Who is that bitch by the way?" "You would do well not to insult my mate, The Chaos Karma Dragon." I responded with some killing intent. " Come on, we should go to the area behind my house to spar."

This time, Tiamat was the referee. A barrier was created by her. "First one to surrender or unable to continue losses. In 1,2,3, Fight!" This time, Vali went on the offensive. She came at me with an attempt to hit my chest, which I evaded. I drew out my swords, Sange and Yasha, and went on the offensive. I used Yasha to repeatedly send strikes against her, while using Sange to strike any weak points. The strategy seemed to be working well, until she drew a Nodachi. This time, I decided to go on the defensive as the Nodachi seemed to have an aura of power of its own. Being hit by that would not be beneficial.

With that, I figured play time was over and I began to channel a hero's power to my finger tips, only this time it was Yunero's. I sheathed Sange as I would need speed for this technique to work. "Omnislash", I declare. With a burst of speed, I became a sort of yellow flash, zipping around Vali and striking her nonstop. After nine strikes, the Omnislash was complete. As I sheathed Yasha, Vali fell to the ground, unconscious. This was my victory again. Me-2

Vali-0

 **VALI POV**

As I woke up, I realised that I was in a room, lying on a bed. Thinking back on the spar, I realised how much better he was than me. I was lacking behind in strength and I had to make up for it. He might make a good husba... no He is my rival I can't possibly be falling for him, can I? As I continued to ponder, the aroma of food reached my nostrils. I realised how damm hungry I was. It was already night. Walking out, I see food on the table. It looked like rice with Beef ribs.

 **ISSEI POV**

"Come on, just dig in." Upon seeing Vali looking at the food on the table. Thankfully I made extras so if it was ever needed we should have more than enough. Vali uncertainly picked up the beef short rib with her chopsticks, before biting into the meat. I wonder if she will like it.

 **VALI POV**

It was as if my taste buds exploded. The amount of spice used on the beef was just right. The meat itself was extremely tender and soft. I had simply no words to describe the taste that I was feeling now. "He would definitely make a good husband." I thought semi-consciously. "Looks like someone's in love!" The teasing voice of Albion brought me back. "Shut it!" I mentally told Alboin. As I took another bite of the meat, I moaned.

 **ISSEI POV**

As I watched her moan, I could only imagine what she was thinking. "Damm, I know that my cooking was good but this? This just takes the cake." Vali looks at me, face flushed and red. "So cute, you should blush more" I could not help but tease. If possible, Vali's face became more red than ever and pouts. "Just eat up, you seem pretty hungry" I told her before heading off to do my own things. Honestly speaking, I had to go shower and reflect on my feelings for Vali.

 **VALI POV**

I could only watch Issei as he left the living room. This food was simply paradise for me. Before I knew it, I was finished. On the sofa, there were some fresh clothes and a towel, probably prepared by Issei. I could not help but smile at his kindness. " _Someone is in love_!" sang Albion in her mind. "Shut it!" " _But you gotta admit that he's handsome, kind , strong and a good cook. He even left clothes for you!_ " "I know" I thought as I went into the shower room. With my conversation with Albion, I did not expect someone to be in the shower. That someone happened to be Issei and he was fully naked. Holy shit he was fucking stacked. Those muscles of his were so tempting. The water running through the entire body made him look sexy. I just wanted to run her tongue through those.

I blushed a crimson red, my cheeks heating up. Thankfully, he was facing away from her, obviously not noticing me in the shower. I could only stand there and admire his body. "Vali?" Her head turned as she realised that she had been spotted by Issei.

 **ISSEI POV**

I had just finished showering. Thinking of my feelings for Vali. Should I tell her? But we were supposed to be eternal rivals. Though Ddraig told me he wouldn't mind if Vali became my mate, it just sounded wrong. As I turn around to retrieve my towel, I notice Vali staring at me. She seemed to be lost in thought too. "Vali?" I called, before realising that I was still naked.

Aw shit she probably sees me as a pervert now. I quickly grab my towel and twirl around to face her again, this time with at least something covering my junk. I quickly make my way out, with my clothes, but not before noticing the blush on her face. I dismiss it as something else for I have a lot to think.

"Hey Issei-sama, you want to do it?" Tia-chan asks noticing that I was only in my towel. I quickly decline the offer. I put on some exercise clothes before jogging out of the house with my earphones on. As I listen to EDM music, I notice that there is something amiss. As I am jogging, the road ahead of me seemed slightly hazy. Something was definitely wrong.. I took out my headphones and summoned Sange and Yasha. A movement occurs behind me and I am quick enough to evade to the side. Turns out that if I had not been fast enough, I would have been sliced.

When I take a good look at the thing that attacked me, I notice that it is fucking ugly. Then it spoke "Well, well. What do we have here? A prey that thinks he can fight back? Ha! I am a former knight of the Bael family, and I am ranked as an SS Class stray devil. What makes you think that you can fight against me?" I gritted my teeth. This was not good. He had caught me at the worst time possible. The Boosted Gear alone would not be able to defeat him. The heroes that I could call upon were very limited as they took one day a week to isolate themselves to think about the war of the ancients. Today was the day majority of them did so. Scanning through my mind for any possible hero, I found one.

"Boosted Gear! Balance Break!" I had to go all out and end this asap. I only get one shot at defeating this guy. [BOOST]! X5. "The moon is sure beautiful tonight" I say as Banehallow's power came to me.

 **A betrayed wolf of the Ambrys**

I howl out to the moon."For the Ambrys" I whisper as I howled once more

 **One that has transformed**

I start transforming into a wolf of sorts. I started to grow fur out of my body. My fingernails become claws as I begin to stand on all fours. Once done, I was a wolf which had brown fur, with black hightlights.

 **I am Lycan**

I only had five minutes in this form and I began to run towards him at astonishing speeds. He tries to thrust towards me with his knight speed, but I am faster.

 **I will avenge my family**.

I quickly sink my claws into the stray devil's side drawing blood. "How dare you wound me! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" He roars as he attempts to kill me again. He misses again. With one final swipe of my claws, I finally bring him down.

Just as I think its' over, I feel a pain in my chest. The stray devil is grinning in the throes of death. "If I die, you are coming with me!" At this time, the transformation ends and I revert back to my human form.

I have been stabbed in the lungs by him. It seems like I will die here. My only regret is not telling Vali my feelings before I left the house. I shed a tear as now I will never knows how she feels about me. As my eyes start to close, a figure appears and is calling my name. It sounds like Vali? Before I can do anything else, the pain becomes too much for me and I slip into blissful unconsciousness.

 **VALI POV**

After I took a quick shower, I figured that I needed to talk to Issei about my feelings. I go to find him in his room but Tiamat says he is out jogging. I am worried about him and I go out to look for him. After flying around for minutes, I see Issei over a stray devil's corpse. Before I can do anything, he falls over, revealing a wound on his chest. I immediately fly down towards him and cry his name. I immediately teleport him to his bedroom, where Tiamat is. When I put him down on the bed, Tiamat demands an explanation. Before I could speak, the Boosted Gear appears. " _Ladies calm down for a second. I need you to relax and listen. We can save Issei. Dire here will give you more details._ " 《I am Dire. No time to explain. To save him, you must find the Heart of Tarrasque and replace it with his current one. The heart can be found in an abandoned shrine northwest of here. You only have an hour before me, Ddraig and Radiant run out of energy to preserve Issei. Good luck. 》With that, the Boosted Gear disappears and Issei is surrounded in a green hue. "Let's save him!" I cried as we moved to the shrine.

 _Abandoned Shrine_

The shrine we come upon certainly looks run down. It has wood hanging off the ceiling and the paint has peeled off. Quite a creepy place. "You love him. Don't you?" Tiamat asked all of a sudden. I was struck with shock for a moment before responding with a yes. "I mean he is so strong, like you saw how he managed to beat me. He cooks well and he cares for me. I wanted to go talk to him about my feelings but now his life is on the line." Tiamat responded with a nod before we headed into the shrine.

As we entered the shrine, a raspy voice echoed within. " Tell me, why have you come here? Do you seek the Heart?" Steeling my resolve, I respond with a firm yes. " It seems that you seek the Heart to protect a person dear to you. If you can pass the trial, the heart is yours. Now step forth, one of you. Take the trial, but beware, remember your purpose here or you will die."

Tiamat nods at Vali and Vali steps forward. "The trial is on love. Who do you love the most and why?" Three pictures were displayed. One was her mother. Another was her father. The third was Issei. How could she choose between the 3 of them? All were precious people to and had helped her in one way or another. She loved her mother for giving life to her. She loved her father for allowing her to escape her grandfather. She loved Issei for being kind. "I pick Issei. He is the only thing that means to me now that my parents are dead. He has shown me nothing but kindness." "A fine choice. The Heart is yours. Take it and go" the voice said. The heart in question looked like a normal human heart except that it had 3 spikes jutting out and curving in. With the heart retrieved, both Tiamat and Vali made post haste back to Issei's house.

The Boosted Gear appeared once again when they arrived. 《Put the heart on where his heart should be, spikes facing down. Let me do the rest. You all should go to sleep. He will be as right as rain.》 Dire commanded.

This experience had mentally drained her and she was ready to collapse on the bed. She simply walked over to the bed and flopped on next to Issei. Tiamat smiled, before joining them at Issei's other side.

 _Next day_

 **ISSEI POV**

As I open my eyes and... wait? I am still alive? (Yes you are. After you fainted, the one called Vali found you and put you in your room. They had to go and find the Heart of Tarrasque and implant it in you. Good thing is, you now are much more sturdier than before and you have a strong healing factor. Also expect an extended lifespan of at least 20,000 years. The heart is the one of an extinct monster, and it fortifies the fortitude of the bearer. ) The Radiant informed me. This changes things a lot. As I soak the new information in, I notice that there are two other people in my bed. One is Tiamat while the other is Vali? What is she doing here in my bed? As I ponder, Vali wakes up and sees me. She hugs me while crying. "You know I was so worried when I saw you on the road. I was so scared. Don't leave me please." She sobs into my chest as I hug her back. "It's ok, Vali. I love you. I went jogging to think about it, and I know that I love you. I promise that I won't leave you" I whisper to her. She looks up to me, her beautiful face stained with tears. "Really? You do?" She questions.

I answer her with a kiss. I pour my love and passion into the kiss, making sure that she understands how much I love her. "Ara ara, giving such a passionate kiss in the morning? Are you going to take her now?"

The familiar teasing voice of Tia-chan reaches my ears. "You just had to ruin the moment" I complain while Vali blushes. "Punish me for disturbing you then, Issei-sama. This body is ready to receive you again. Oh, the amount of pleasure you deliver each time is like heaven." Says Tiamat while licking and sucking her fingers in an erotic manner.

I merely sigh. After a quick breakfast, me and Tiamat head to school while Vali does her own thing.

 **This is the end of chapter 4. Please leave a review.** **Harem: Tiamat, fem Vali, Gabriel, Penemue, Irina, Kuroka (WIP)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Student Council and Missing swords of Excalibur

Hey guys mingj here. This is chapter 5 of Of Radiant and Dire. Do enjoy !

 **ISSEI POV**

 _Before School_

As Tiamat and I walk towards to the student council room, I became slightly nervous. After all, one false move against theses two devil heiresses and the entire fallen angel faction would be in danger. Their siblings who are Maous happen to be sibling-cons so it was a really bad idea to act against them.

When we arrive at the student council office, the door is already open. Inside is Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, playing a game of chess. I figured that we should leave but before we could, Sona noticed me and Tiamat standing outside. "Do come inside." Both heiresses decided to pause the game and greet me.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, second year, wielder of the Boosted Gear and representative of the fallen angels. This is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon." I introduce myself and Tiamat to the student council. Granted, they took a far shorter time to respond to my introduction. You have to give them credit for that.

"If there is nothing else we'll be on our way." I announced as Tiamat and I left for classes.

 _After school_

Yet another boring day of school done. I wish something would happen, I muse. True to my crap luck, fate has been tempted once again. Azazel is calling me right now so I hide on the school rooftop to pick up the call. "Yeah Azazel, what's up?"

"We got a serious problem and it involves the two devil heiresses and you."

"Shoot me"

"Alright, here's the thing. Kokabiel has gone rogue. My sources confirmed that he has stolen three of the Excalibur fragments while leaving a trail to Kuoh. The angels are bound to send some people to investigate. Kokabiel is probably trying to start another war by killing the two devil heiresses and you before pinning the blame on Heaven. Relay the message to the devil heiresses ASAP."

"Alright will you be sending any reinforcements to me? I have Tiamat but she might not be bothered to deal with Kokabiel if the need arises."

"I do not really have that much manpower to spare. However I can send you someone. Her name is Pemenue, one of the head healers. That ok?"

"Yeah that helps. See you. Don't forget to fucking contact the Maous and Angels about this. Otherwise the stash behind your tv is gone." I respond before hanging up. As I hang up, Tiamat appears and I drag her along with me to meet with the devil heiresses.

 **AZAZEL POV**

As I hang up, I realise what he says. How the fuck did he even know that? With a small sob, I call in Baraqiel to assist me in getting to the Maous while I find a way to communicate with the angels. "Curse you Issei!" I sob as I am forced to do work.

 **ISSEI POV**

"Kokabiel is WHATTT?" yelled Rias.I covered my ears for a second before responding. "Calm down, we probably still have time to prepare. Also Azazel is sending in a healer to help us so that helps us a lot since we do not really have that much healing magic. The angels, with Azazel's information would no doubt send someone more powerful to help and your sis-con of a brother would definitely send some help." I had to snicker at that last part for some reason. Rias blushes a furious red before calming herself down. I gave them my phone number before I headed out just to make sure that we could keep in touch at all times.

 _At home_

When I reach home, I am tackled by Vali, causing me to nearly fall over. I manage to regain my balance while Tiamat develops a tick mark on her forehead.

"Alright ladies don't get your panties in a twist. I need to talk to you about something important." With that, I told them the tale of the ancients, the deal I made with them and the power I wield within me. "So that's how you transformed into a frost dragon to defeat me?" Tiamat asked while blushing, remembering how I defeated her. Tiamat suddenly had an lustful aura around her, and she jumped me. "Say, did you mention about someone who uses an electric whip? Can you use it on me Issei-sama~?" she begs with a lustful tone while her hands roamed my built body.

I merely sigh and deny her. After all, Penemue was coming tonight according to Azazel and would stay till the Kokabiel crisis was resolved. I had to cook dinner too. An hour later, I finish cooking. This time, I made a Grilled Lobster with Bloody Mary Linguine. Just as I finish setting up the table, the door bell rings.

Tiamat opens the door, to reveal a woman in her 20s. She wore a white dress, which accented her curves nicely. She had a wide ass, comparable to Tiamat and had breasts that were most likely F-Cup. She had chestnut hair, and stood at a 5'10 height. "Greetings, you must be Penemue. Dinner has just been prepared finish. Do come to satisfy your stomach.".

 **PENEMUE POV**

As I enter the house, I notice that it is very simple. It held the basic necessities and that was about it. The boy that I was assigned to was.. cute. He looks like he had worked out a lot in the past to gain this body. For now, I decide to focus on the food, since I have not really eaten in the afternoon. It seems to be lobster with a spaghetti of sorts. As I sit down, I observe the two other females on the table. The one with white hair had to be Vali while the other was probably Tiamat.

Looking at the food, I decide to take a bite of the spaghetti. On closer observation, I noted that it had chilli flakes and tobasco sauce. As I bite into it, I really had to applaud his cooking skills. The spaghetti was not too spicy, just enough to stimulate the tongue. It held a type of firmness to it as well. The lobster, was just wow. It tasted slightly spicy as well but the butter and garlic on it just complemented the flavour of the lobster.

 **ISSEI POV**

As I watch Pemenue eat, I notice that she blushes at occasions, before hiding it. Ah, the power of food on certain people is simply too good to be true. Once dinner is finished, I show Penemue to the guest room before heading to sleep. *Ring ring* My phone rings. Another call from Azazel. "Oh hi, Penemue is here, if you are wondering." I tell him before letting him speak.

"I managed to contact the Angels and Maous. Oh and have fun! Penemue is known as the biggest sex freak in Grigori. Given how handsome you are, she probably won't mind jumping you." I could swear that he was smirking.

"I hate you Azazel. Your porn stash is fucked! You hear me?" I use Invoker's power to Sun Strike at the place where I knew his porn was. Seconds later, I could hear a devastated cry from my phone, knowing that I had incinerated his porn. I sigh before heading off to sleep, hoping that nothing would happen to me.

 _The Next Day_

I wake up to find an extra figure in my bed. I curse myself for tempting fate again. If my guess was right, this was yet probably Penemue. A few seconds passed and suddenly, the third figure woke up and saw me awake. True to my guess, it is Penemue. She slides over to me, in only in a shirt and panties. "You want to have some fun with now Issei-kun?" she asks seductively. Her techniques in seducing as a fallen angel were unworldly, and it almost got me. She probably had every male in Grigori to perfect her techniques. Thankfully I was saved when the alarm clock rang, waking Tiamat and Vali up.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Both Vali and Tiamat spoke in a sickly sweet manner, affirming the fact that I was fucked. "Mercy?" I asked before they descended upon me. They showed no mercy, and beat me within an inch of my life, while Penemue just watched the scene playing out in front of her. Just proves how scary girls can be.

 _School_

I had to thank my healing factor that I got from the Heart of Tarrasque, for I managed to heal before school started. Yet, as I headed to school I felt a sort of holy energy radiating in town, though I could not quite place it. This bothered me until the end of school, where Kiba asked me to head to the ORC with him.

"Hey Issei please come to the ORC, you need to hear this." Tiamat and I headed to the ORC, where I was currently sensing a really strong holy aura coming from. When I enter the ORC, I see some people that obviously do not belong to the school. There is a man, in his 20s and two hooded figures. One of them gasps when he/she sees me, before returning to his/her calm state. There was something familiar about that figure that I could not place my hand on, but no matter. We had more important affairs to see to anyways.

"So this is what the angels send? Well I am Issei Hyoudou, Representative of the Fallen Angels, Wielder of the Boosted Gear. This is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon." I introduce myself and Tiamat to the church members. "So you wield another pagan artefact huh?" A voice, obviously female comments idly. Do they not tell them that Sacred Gears are made by God? What is the Church even doing with its exorcists? "For your information girl, Sacred Gears are made by your dear God himself, be given to humans. You could say that it was one of his many gifts to humanity." I mockingly spoke to her. She loses her cool for a second before the man tells her something and she goes back to her calm state. At this, both figures take off their hood, revealing two girls, probably 16 or 17. One is a blue haired girl, she is the one who made the comment about sacred gears. Another is a girl with chestnut hair, and has twin pony tails. She resembles someone I know from my past, I just cannot place whom.

After an apology made by the man, he goes on to introduce himself and his companions. "I am Dulio, Joker of Michael and Wielder of the Longinus, Zenith Tempest. This is Irina, wielder of Excalibur Mimicry and Xenovia, wielder of Excalibur Destruction." Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say, for I sensed killer intent coming from Kiba. He must have had a past with these "Excalibur" Fragments. I quickly knock him out, for we do not need any hostile actions against them right now, while mouthing an apology to Rias. It also seemed that my past has come back.

"I trust that Michael has informed you of the situation?" I inquired. With a quick nod from Dulio , I continue. "We are going to set a trap. Between me and Dulio, we can probably handle Kokabiel, so all you guys need to do is to handle any reinforcements he might have." I continue telling them the plan, and they all agree before heading off and exchanging phone numbers. I stop Irina from leaving, and give her a bone crushing hug. "It has been a while, hasn't it Irina?" I whisper into her ear. She is shocked for a second before she returns me with a hug of her own. "How are you doing as a exorcist of the Church?" I had to catch up with her, so I invite them to my humble abode for dinner.

 **My House**

I manage to whip something up within 20 mintues, a burger with grand beef, grilled onions, lettuce and cheese topped with a mixture of Mayonnaise and Dijon Mustard." When Dulio takes the first bite, he freezes up before eating the burger. Xenovia and Irina did not eat as fast as him, probably trying to savour the taste of the burger while wondering how I cooked it so well. "How did you cook it? I need this recipe!". Oh, I forgot that Azazel mentioned about Dulio being a foodie of sorts. I wonder why he has not fallen to the sin of gluttony. "Trade secret" I grinned, looking at his depressed face. While he is still depressed, I talk to Irina, who is probably trying to wrap her mind around how a burger could taste this good. "Hey Irina, did you enjoy the burger?" She looks at me with sparkling eyes, "Of course I did Issei, it was so good and..." I let her ramble on for a bit before she realises what she's doing and stops.

"How have you been? And who are those girls in your house, are they a part of your harem or something?" She demands, wanting answers on how I have girls living with me. I gave her the quick version of who they were, what happened and shit, leaving out the part about Radiant and Dire.

She did not need to know yet. I could tell that she was somewhat sad, I had already found two girls that I love. A simple "oh" was all she gave before she, Xenovia and Dulio left. I feel like a jerk, she probably had been saving herself for me, to only find that the one she loved had two others for lovers already.

"Now that they are gone, can we continue from morning?" Penemue's seductive voice broke me out of my pondering, while Tiamat and Vali glared at her. This was too much shit for me to handle so I simply headed to sleep, knowing what would happen in the morning. I cursed my shit luck, after all how the fuck can one dude be so unlucky.

 _The Next Day_

I woke up, only to find this time Penemue already awake and on top of me. "Hello Issei-kun, wanna play?" Not this shit again, I groan in my head. Before I could respond, she takes my hand and places it on her breast. "Does my breast feel nice? I wouldn't mind if you groped me." As I was figuring a way to reject her, I sense killing intent behind me. "Issei..." A sickly sweet tone, promising pain sounded behind me, produced by Tiamat and Vali. This was the time to use Ish'Kafel's power. " **SURGE**!" I declare as I feel a rush of speed within me. Without hesitation, I ran out of my house, knowing that if I slowed down at all I would suffer again.

As I slow down after the speed boost ended, I bumped into someone. Turns out it was Kiba. Before I knew it, he tried to punch me, but I evaded it. "What the hell, Kiba?"

"You dare to deny me of my revenge? My friends died because of that damm sword!"

"Look I got no idea what happened but the meeting was important. If you had attacked or did anything that could be hostile towards Heaven's representative, a war might have sparked. Do not allow personal feelings to compromise the mission." With that, I dragged him to a nearby cafe to talk things out.

 **For those who don't know, Ish'Kafel is Dark Seer's name. This marks the end of chapter 5, leave a review as always, it would be much appreciated. There will not be anymore harem updates, since I feel that he should not have an unmanageable amount of girls.**

 **Harem: Tiamat, fem Vali, Gabriel, Penemue, Irina, Kuroka**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kicking Kokabirl's ass six ways Sunday

 **Hi guys mingj here. This is chapter 6 of Of Radiant and Dire. Enjoy!**

Radiant – (..)

Dire – 《..》

Ddraig talking

 _Albion talking_

 **ISSEI POV**

"Tell me about why you hate Excalibur Kiba." I demand.

"It all started years ago, I suppose. When I was younger and still a human, I got pulled into this thing called the Holy Sword Project. They said it was for the good of God, so I willingly went along with other kids to be experimented on with the swords. There were kids who did not make it through as long as I did, they died from the experiments. So I held faith along with the others, but help never came. I had a couple of friends in there as well. After a couple of weeks, some people came in and started to kill us off, all while saying amen. My friends were all killed off, and I was the only one to survive. But I was dying anyway since I inhaled some gas. That's when Rias revived me and I have been living for vengeance since. My goal is to destroy the Excalibur swords."

"And then? What happens after you destroy them? Are you going to become a stray devil? Revenge leads to misery you fool, one should not simply chase after it. It will come naturally. And to hate an intimate object? Seriously, what are you doing with your life? A sword is not good or evil by itself. It is the one that wields it. If you want revenge, go find the person who organised the project! What happens next is up to you, I can only offer advice." I lecture him before walking away.

Seriously, kill me please. I'm having quite the shitty morning now. As if it weren't enough, My phone rings. It is Irina. Turns out when she and Xenovia were out, they got ambushed and need help. " **DARK RIFT**!" I cry as Vrorgros's power comes to me. I praise myself for adding a marker of sorts onto Irina before she left, allowing me to execute this. Seconds later, I appear by Irina's side, with Sange and Yasha drawn.

"Yo! What's this? Reinforcements? I am Freed, and I will freed you." I deadpan at the priest's puns, like that was so damm lame. "Be careful Issei, he uses Excalibur Rapidly, he is extremely fast." Irina calls out. I knew what I had to do so I sheathed Sange.

"Are you ready Freed? Taste this! **OMNISLASH**!" I turn into a yellow flash again, and this time I zipped off and landed all 9 strikes on him. He is injured quite seriously, and tries to escape. "Time for me to go! So long." Before he could escape though, I quickly channelled Xin's power, while crying out " **SEARING CHAINS**!" Freed was binded by chains which seemed to radiate heat, and it cauterised his wounds at an extremely fast rate, forcing him to scream in pain. I managed to wrench out Excalibur Rapidly from his grip, and handed it to Xenovia. "Where is Dulio?" I demand. He had some explanations to do.

"Please forgive me! I got distracted by a sushi stand!." I seriously want to kill myself now. Fucking Dulio and his tendencies for food. "What a shitty morning" I groan. I toss him the body of Freed, who was unconscious from the amount of pain that Searing Chains had caused. "Take that guy to your church, he disgusts me. Get some answers while you're at it." I call before heading back home.

 _Home_

When I enter, I notice the house was empty, or so I thought. Seconds later, I sense killing intent behind me, with two equally sickly sweet tones to boot with. "Issei, where have you been? It's past lunchtime! Don't think that we have forgotten about this morning either." I was so damm fucked right there. After this nonsense with Kokabiel, I would probably have to take a long ass vacation during the summer. I managed to whip up something quick for them, before collapsing on my bed. It seemed that using two separate ultimates of two heroes and using a third hero had left me exhausted. I probably would have to train on how to use the abilities with less strain on my body, I think as I fall asleep.

 _Night_

When I wake up, I feel two figures cuddling into me. Probably Vali and Tiamat, I think. Penemue was nowhere to be seen though. Seconds later, my phone rings. It's Azazel again. "Yes?" I sigh.

"I want you to bring back Kokabiel alive. Oh and I recalled Penemue for a bit because the Grigori needs her for a staff meeting." I really hate my life right now. Killing someone was much easier than defeating someone, after all. This just made my task harder. "I hate you so much Azazel!" I cry before hanging up. I very much wanted to use Zeus's Nimbus or Invoker's Sun Strike to make him suffer but I had to conserve energy for now. I might have to pull off several Ultimates for Kokabiel alone. My phone rings again, only this time it's from Rias. "What? Is Kokabiel attacking now?" I joke.

When she stays silent, I facepalmed. "I'll be there soon." I hang up and quickly took out Sange and Yasha before casting another Dark Rift. Good thing I placed a marker in the school, because when I arrived inside the school, there was a barrier covering it.

 _School_

As I observe the surroundings, I notice that Kokabiel was above, talking to Rias and her peerage. The Sitri peerage must be maintaining the barrier. On the roof, I notice that there's two people up there. One of them is in exorcist robes, while the other one was a ugly dude. Probably Valper Galli, if what I read at the Grigori was right. I realise that Kokabiel has not noticed me, so I quickly activate the trap that was placed. Kokabiel realises it too late and is forcefully rooted to the spot, unable to fly or move away now. He can still retailate though. Ah, the power of a Stasis Trap.

It was time for me to quickly end this, before he could do some serious damage. Appearing from behind, I use another of Yunero's techniques. This one was called Blade Fury, and it made me into a maelstrom of blades, dealing damage to Kokabiel. "Who are you?" Kokabiel growls, before hauling a light spear at me, forcing me back a couple of stepls. "I'll show you. Boosted Gear! Balance Break!." I say as I transform into my scale mail. I had specially picked out a certain hero to deal with Kokabiel, and it should not be too hard, given how Kokabiel was a Cadre-class fallen angel. "For the monks of Turstarkuri." I whisper channeling the power of a certain hero within me. Mangina, the Anti Mage.

 **Slayer of the Anvil Magnus Hroth**

I sheathed Sange and Yasha, allowing a new set of blades to form. These were the Bashers of Mage Skulls, the very blades that Mangina used to slaw Hroth.

 **An acolyte, seeking wisdom**

I blink in front of Kokabiel, hitting him. As each hit connected, I burned his magical energy while causing slashes and gashes to his body.

 **Swearing to put an end to magic**

Kokabiel throws light spears at me, but it shatters at my skin. The passive "Spell Shield" allowed me to tank this, unless Kokabiel used a much larger spear.

" **MANA VOID**!" I declare as Kokabiel begins to charge up a light spear, probably planning to incinerate everyone in the area. This forced Kokabiel to go unconscious, as I had used his magical energies against him, damaging him from the inside.

When I looked at Rias's peerage and the trio from the chruch, it seems that they have manged to handle the excorists, but they are having trouble fending off a giant three headed hound, all while the priest is there, smirking. I notice that Kiba is now holding a sword that has demonic.. and holy energies running through it? How was that possible? It should not be, since God should be maintaining the system of Sacred gears, unless...

I realised that Valper must have come to the same conclusion as I did. I blink towards him, but before I could silence him, he says it out loud. "The sword right there, it is proof that God is dead!" he says as I stab my sword right through him, killing him in an instant. Immediately, everyone's faces turn into one of shock, except for mine and Dulio's. The fact that Dulio stays calm, it must mean that he knows of this. Irina and Xenovia realise this too, and stayed in shock. Now I had to deal with the three headed hound, the Guard Dog of Hell, Cerberus. This was a factor that I did not forsee, and I could only call upon one more hero before I had to stop, since I needed to save a skill to transport Kokabiel to Azazel. Searching through my Arsenal, I found someone who I could use. This one was taxing though, and it might bite me in the ass if I was not careful. This hero was Doom, or in this world, Lucifer. He was one of the recruited of the dire, pulled from this world, and his appearance changed. No one except for the Great Red knew about this, and I told no soul about this. However, his aura probably still remained the same, so if I used him, I would probably cause a stir in this world. But I had no choice, now that it came down to this. Dismissing Anti-Mage, I brace myself for what was to come. Yet, using his power came at a price, one that I was ready to pay.

 _Flashback 10 years ago_ _"Well, it seems that you are of my dimension. If you want to learn to use my power, a price must be paid." Lucifer tells me, with a glint of hope within his eyes. "The devil realm is too corrupt, I want the corruption to be rooted out. You also need to find a ring of sorts." I could only gape at him, how could that be accomplished? Before I could speak, he interrupted me. "When I fell from Heaven, I sought to create a race. One that was not like the humans. One that was not corrupt by power, lust, greed. As time grew past, I managed to create seventy-two of them. I named them, the very same names that you see in the Ars Goetia now and blessed them with powers. For example, the Bael was given the power of destruction. Another one would be Phenex, who wielded the power of Phoenixes. Yet, while I tolled to make the race, to make sure they did not end up like humans, the Great War started. That was when they started to change. The Phenex became too arrogant for their own good after a single victory in a small battle The Gremory's coveted wealth, for they felt that they did not seem to have enough. The Belphegor started to turn lazy, never fighting on the front lines until their own residence was attacked. I shed a tear as I watched the beings that I created get corrupt by sin. Were they no better than humans? Were they never meant to be? I questioned myself. After all this work, I had failed. That was when the Dire came to me. Offered me a place away from here. To fight and keep matters off my mind. I had grown sick and tired of the very beings I created. That is how I joined the War of the Ancients. Understand my origins, and take time to consider, young one. If you do not want it, so be it." That day, I sat down in my bed to think about what Lucifer had said. Were humans truly corrupt? Could I really abolish the corruption that had been stuck in a society that had lasted for many eons? "I have my answer Lucifer. I will do it, not for the sake of power, but to help you and to save devil kind." From that day on, I learnt his powers, while keeping his story and my promise in mind._ _Flashback End_

Over the years, I trained with him, and he would tell me stories of devils before the Great War. I went to the place where he wanted me to find a ring. His signet ring, to be precise. One that labelled whoever carried it as Lucifer's Sucessor, or his carrier of will. It was said to have been lost, but Lucifer hid it so far Underground that it was close to the core of the Earth. He beseeched me to wear his ring when I used his powers. It was time to let people know that Lucifer was back. I wore my ring, before chanting.

 **Six times his name was tolled from the bell of Vashundol, six and sixty times his wings branded**

As I chant, an infernal blade appeared in front of me. I grasped it, feeling the familiar searing pain that I felt when I first trained with it. This was Lucifer's personal sword, one that had evolved throughout the eons that he had used it. It was called Malum, which meant doom in latin. Lucifer's aura, or mine, began to shake the barrier.

 **As he strides, he bestows the same fire brand upon others that he was seared with in his exile.**

I slash with Malum, leaving a slice on Cerberus. This led him to howling in pain, for I had imbued my sword with the branding that was bestowed upon Lucifer when he was exiled. A move that Lucifer called "Infernal Blade." The barrier started to crack.

 **He is the fallen one**

I perform another slash downward, this time inflicting a curse upon Cerberus. It made him fall into the ground, before dying. Everyone could only stare in shock, as the barrier shattered, releasing my aura. Over multiple places, Lucifer's aura was sensed. "I need to drop off Kokabiel" With that, I left the scene with a Dark Rift.

 _Grigori HQ_

As I step into Azazel's office out of the Dark Rift with Kokabiel's body, I hear more disturbing sounds. "I just saved our asses from a war, and you're here fapping?" I questioned, annoyed at Azazel. As I was about to speak, I suddenly see the whole world spin, before blacking out.

 _Three and a half days later_

"Ughh my head" was the first thing I said when I woke up. Noticing the two lumps under my blanket, I wake them up. "Issei-sama! Issei!" Tiamat and Vali cry before throwing themselves at me, hugging me tightly. I hug them back, knowing that I probably had slept for two day at the very least. "Why did you leave us? It has been three and a half days you know?" Tiamat whines. " I missed your touch over my body too." She added with a low and husky tone, trailing her hands over my chiselled body. Vali was pouting, which I found cute.

"How's it going?" Azazel enters the room. "Nothing much." I respond by flipping him the middle finger and secretly destroying his porn stash with a Sun Strike. "Kokabiel has been punished, he is going to be sealed in the Coyctus. Oh and Penemue is staying in your house." He grins before he leaves. He is dead, I swear in my mind. I use Sun Strike again, only this time it was at his back up porn stash. Seconds later, I could hear a devastated cry echo throughout the building. Ah, the sweet sounds of revenge. Tiamat notices me grinning like an idiot, before she lightly taps me to shift my attention to her. "Say, are you up for some now?" She hints. I respond by quickly locking the door before heading back to do the deed with Vali and Tiamat.

"Fucking hell," I mutter a couple of hours later exhausted while Vali and Tiamat were naked and unconscious. Whatever is wrong with dragons when it comes to sex, I will never understand. Then again, it was thanks to the Boosted Gear and the amount of training that I did that I was able to outlast the two of them.

"Click". The door opens and I thought that I was fucked. The figure appears to be Penemue, and she sees me naked, with Tiamat and Vali unconscious. She starts to smile seductively, while approaching me and stripping herself naked. Scratch that, I was definitely fucked, both literally and figuratively. Hours later, I passed out from exhaustion, but not before Penemue did. Somehow, I managed to outlast all the three girls in my bed.

 _The Next Day_

I woke up to killing intent, and not just any kind. It was the kind that was used by those would really kill. I was so shocked, I jumped out of bed, naked. Before I could open my eyes, I was forced to evade a couple of punches. I opened my eyes to see Tiamat and Vali throwing more punches at me. I suddenly have the most evil idea ever, but I dismiss it. It would not be good if I was able to evade their punches till they ran out of stamina. They probably would just be more pissed at me. I just had to talk things out for a bit, maybe make some food for them. Meanwhile, Penemue has already woken up and is just watching the scene playing out in front of her. "Get back here, Issei!" Better get back to my house and whip up something for them. I manage to hide somewhere, before using Furion's Teleport to get back home. Just proves how scary girls are.

 _Home_

 **TIAMAT POV**

He is dead the moment I get my hands on him, I swear in my head. How dare he fuck that bitch and escape! The least he could do was to let me and Vali beat him up. When I return to my house, I smell food coming from the kitchen. I dash in, hoping to eat before beating him up. All I see on the table is some sort of chicken with melted cheese and some spaghetti with it on a plate. There were two servings of it so me and Vali took one each, wolfing it down within minutes. I hear a laugh behind me, and I lunged towards the source.

 **ISSEI POV**

As I watch them eat, I want to laugh so bad, but it would give away my position. I am currently under the invisibility of the technique that Gondar taught me, Shadow Walk. As they eat finish, I cannot help but laugh. Realising that I made what could have been a fatal mistake, I dive to the side, dodging Tiamat's charge. This however caused me to make another sound, which Vali jumped upon. As my invisibility was not perfect, it was dropped and I was suddenly visible. The girls cracked their knuckles. "Mercy please?" I got beaten to within an inch of my life, again. Story of my life in a nutshell.

 **The name of Lucifer/Doom's sword is something I named, not found in any lore of sorts. I figured that it would be a good twist to add Doom as Lucifer in this world, since he is called Lucifer in Dota 1. This brings me to the end of chapter 6. Hope u guys enjoyed and as always, leave a review if you think that you can find room for improvement. Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Parents' Day and Keeping a Promise(Part 1)

Hi guys, mingj here. Do enjoy this chapter.

Radiant – (..)

Dire – 《..》

Ddraig talking

 _Albion talking_

Lucifer talking - {..}

 **ISSEI POV**

 _One Week later_

It is one week after Kokabiel tried to pull his stunt, and things have been calm since. The only thing that was of interest was that Vali entered into my school, and you can probably guess what happened. The boys are probably out for my blood now. Honestly speaking, I wish that something would happen, then I hear something that my classmate says that drains the colour out of my face. "Are your parents coming for the Parents' Day tomorrow?" Yep, fate officially hates me now. In light of the events that happened, I forgot to inform my parents about tomorrow. I was so damm dead. Hell hath no fury like my mother. If my luck was shit enough, my parents would probably turn up by some sort of random shit happening.

 _Next Day_

I turn up as usual to school, and I sensed a few very strong demonic auras present. If my gut instincts were right, then Rias's parents and Sirzechs were probably here. As I approach the school gate with Tiamat and Vali, I notice something that makes me go the colour of Vali's hair. My parents were standing at the gate. I curse fate again, before approaching them. See, the thing is, my father is Kaneshiro Hyoudou, who became an actor of sorts that is well known in Japan for his humour, while my mother is known for being his wife. The moment people learn that they are my parents, I was damm sure that chaos would ensue. When they see me with two beautiful girls, their reactions differ. My father sheds a tear, while my mother looks like she is ready to kill me. Imagine if she found Penemue at home as well.

My father runs up to me, and gives me a hug. "I'm so glad you have already hooked up with two girls, you have done your father proud!" I sweat drop at his words, while my mum is giving the "we will talk about this later" glare. I figured that I was screwed, so I let Vali and Tiamat introduce themselves to my parents while shaking their hands. As she shakes Tiamat's hand, she says something that made us except for my dad freeze up. "Hello, Chaos Karma Dragon. I trust that my son has not been giving too many issues?" Oh god, how did they find out about Tiamat? Before I could say anything, the school bell rings, forcing us all to go inside and making me store my questions away for now.

 _English Class_

"Today we are going to do something different. I want you to express your feelings, so take this PVC clay and make something. Just anything." My English teacher instructs as he passes down blocks of PVC clay to everyone. By the time everyone was done, I looked at my final product. It was a sculpture of Axe, Anti-Mage, Keeper of the Light, Elder Titan and Batrider, all in a unique way. (For those who don't know, this is the line-up that Wings Gaming used to secure their win at Ti6.)

Axe had the Cinder of the Baron Mantle on, with the set "The Red Mist Reaper". Anti-Mage had the Basher of Mage Skulls, with the set "The Witch Hunter". Batrider, Elder Titan and Keeper of the Light had their default sets on. The teacher looks at my work, impressed. He proclaims my work in front of the class. In the back of my class, my father and mother nod approvingly of my work, before snapping a photo of it. The snap does not go unnoticed, and my father is forced to reveal himself, which causes chaos once his face appears and people make the link to me.

Lunch Break

My mother drags me to the school roof, with Tiamat and Vali in toll. "How do you know about Tiamat?" I drop the million dollar question. "Your father and I were freelance mercenaries that worked for the supernatural. Be it the Grigori or devils, I have worked for every single faction alongside your father." Ok? That honestly speaking was shocking. "I also wield the Longinus, Telios Karma otherwise known as the ultimate karma." I simply had no words for that, so my jaw hinged, while Vali and Tiamat stared at my mother in pure shock. "Come on, I want to go see Sirzechs!" she quickly beckons me. We find Sirzechs talking to my father and another red-hair guy, whom I presume is Rias's father.

"Ah, you must be Issei. Thanks for defending Rias and Sona. I would like to have a word with you alone for a second, if you please?" Sirzechs greets me. After we head to a private area to speak, he starts. "When I was in hell, I sensed an immense aura around the time you were defending the school. Which also happened to come from your location. A couple of hours later, the Elders called for a meeting, clamouring that it was the Aura of Lucifer himself. Is that true?" I show him the signet ring on my finger, which I have not taken off ever since I fought Kokabiel. "Say, do you recognise this ring?" I questioned.

"I know it from somewhere but I can't –"

"It's the original Lucifer's signet ring, the one which shows whoever wields it is the successor of Lucifer himself or the carrier of his will. And I am both" I declare

Sirzechs' face morphs into one of shock, before curiosity.

"Say, would you mind coming to the Underworld for a bit? I want to present you to the Elders."

"Say, would these elders be corrupt?" I ask. If these elders were some of the ones corrupting the devil society, I could start helping Lucifer from there. His face registers shock again before nodding solemnly. "Well, time for me to start helping Lucifer!" I declare. "But first, let me call Azazel."

"Yo, Azazel, I'm going to quit your faction."

"Why? It has only been a few months at best and-"

"Do you know of Lucifer's signet ring?"

"Yes, but I don't see how it would apply... unless you have it. I see, have a good time with the devils then."

"Before you hang up, here's a gift" I laugh manically as I cast Nimbus in Azazel's office, causing lightning bolts to appear out of nowhere and zapping his porn stashes to nothing. Sirzechs sweat drops and just brings me back to the others. "Tonight pack your bags and meet me at Kuoh station, bring along anyone that you wish." He whispers to me before going off.

 _Night, at Kuoh Station_

I decide to bring Vali and Tiamat, since Vali's heritage might assist me while Tiamat being a dragon was powerful in her own right. As we wait, a magic circle appears and Sirzechs appears with a lady in a maid's outfit. The lady steps forward and introduces herself. "Greetings sir my name is Grayfia, Queen of Sirzechs and of the Lucifuge household. My clan's duty is to serve the Lucifers."

With that out of the way, we are brought to a lift, which we take down to what Sirzechs calls "Hell's station." As I walk into the station, I notice the train in front of me. Huge would be an understatement and given how the exterior looked, I would not be surprised if the interior was overly extravagant. True to my predictions, it is so extravagant that there is a cook and conductor who lives on board. "Why can't we teleport to the Underworld" I asked.

Honestly speaking, that would have saved us so much time. "All people who are entering the Underworld must undergo a sort of scanning first, to identify them in the future when they teleport into the Underworld. Think of it as a one time customs."

"Sirzechs, do you mind telling me about the state of the Underworld? The political state, how devils are treated?"

 _Hours later_

We finally pull into a station, just as extravagant as the one in the human world. Apparently this train was used by the Elder devils and Maous. The Maous had wanted a normal train, but this was the greed of the elders. When I was in the train, Sirzechs told me everything. How the low class were mistreated, how the high class looked upon them like dirt on their shoes. Seriously, I would not be surprise if a rebellion or strike broke out soon enough. Thankfully, the clan heirs had not been corrupted yet. As I was looking over the profiles of the clan heirs, and one intrigued me greatly. He was known as the "no. 1" among the young devils. He was born without his clan's power, the Power of Destruction. I would have to keep him in mind. I also heard how even though the Maous were the rulers of the Underworld, the Elders had managed to gain power and form a council of sorts. The situation was really bad. {Yeah, I am sorry for putting this burden on your shoulders.} I hear Lucifer speaking. "Na, its ok, I chose to do thus." {Later, when you are speaking to the Elders, channel a small bit of my power to the ring. I will do the rest.}

"Na, I got a plan." I swear I could hear Lucifer laughing as he read my thoughts. {This is going to be rich!}. I turn to Sirzechs, "Can I get some Evil Pieces first?" Everyone around me was stumped by my question. "Alright, let me contact Ajuka. Consider it as your reward for defending Kuoh and defeating Kokabiel. You will also be stated as a High Class Devil." Sirzechs responds. We will get it tomorrow.

 _Next day, Ajuka's Lab._

"Welcome to my lab, name's Ajuka Beelzebub." The man in a lab coat. He has blue piercing eyes and has green hair. He strikes me as a scientific person, probably trying to advance the technology of the devils. {I approve of him.} Lucifer seems to share my sentiments. "To get your evil pieces, place your hand on this machine. Your power will then infuse with the pieces, and the King piece will be absorbed into you." He explains. Without hesitation, I place my hand on the machine, to feel a sliver of my power leave my body and go into the evil pieces.

The pieces seem to resonate with my power, and glow a mix of crimson and soft blue, probably the result of me having the Radiant and Dire. As the King piece enters me, I feel a surge of power within me. I feel like I am able to handle more usage of the heroes' power before I run out. I am now officially a devil, it seems. I then sense the location of the pieces. Even when I try to force the information out, it seems to stay in the back of my head. This was quite the system. I watch my pieces now, as they continue glowing. Suddenly, I detect a spike in power from the Queen piece and two of my pawns. Those two started to release a small aura of power of its own. If I remembered what Sirzechs told me, this was something called a mutation piece. A piece which evolved, a sort of bug which was kept in the evil piece system. This would allow me to recruit people who were stronger than the pieces that I had.

Ajuka congratulates me for being able to receive 3 mutation pieces. It was time to deal with the Elder council now.

 _Some random meeting hall_

"Why have you called us here, Maou Lucifer?" A snobby devil asked in a bored tone. I was currently hiding with Gondar's invisibility, in front of them and next to Sirzechs. Deciding to reveal myself, "So Lucifer was right, it seems that you guys have really fallen far. No respect for your current leaders of hell. Not being able to detect a simple invisibility spell." This was the current council? They looked pathetic, to be honest. Like the males just wore tuxedos which probably cost a lot, while the women were in dresses. All of them had a lot of accessories.

"What are you doing here, you low class filth!" the same devil from before cries. "For your info, I'm a high class devil. I also saved our asses from another Great War. Also, have you bothered looking at the ring of my finger." I raise my hand up to give them a better look, and they all pale in shock. "B-but was that not destroyed?" some of the devils stutter. "Lucifer just hid it so far underground that it was mere kilometres away from the Earth's core." I smirk at their faces, my sadistic side showing up.

"Lucifer says that I should torture you all for ruining hell like this. He made you all in hopes of making a race that was not like the humans. Look at you all! What have you become? Now that I'm here to execute his will, you would wish that you were dead. For starters, time for you all to learn a quick lesson. Who is from the House of Bael?" a figure stands up, apparently a old person, probably Zekram Bael, oldest devil and one of the few to live through the great war. "Alright quick lesson folks, the House of Bael should not be ranked Great King, only Archduke. The Agares should be of Great King, for the concept of creation cannot be trumped by the concept of annihilation." At this revelation, all the devils present, even Sirzechs look at Zekram, shocked. Zekram clenches his fist, probably knowing that the time to pay his crimes had come. "I challenge you to a rating game! If I win that ring will be destroyed. If I lose, do whatever you want. We will fight after the Young Devils' Gathering" This brings out gasps. I merely smirk, he had already fallen into my trap. "I'll take it" With that, I leave the place to find the Gremory Residence, which Sirzechs had allowed me to stay in during the duration of my stay.

 _Gremory Residence_

When I enter the residence, to my surprise, I see Rias in the living room. "Oh hello Issei." Is all she says before her parents enter the room. "Ah you must be Issei, take a seat. I am Velena Gremory, and this is my husband, Ardent Gremory." I take a seat, seeing how they were my hosts. From the looks of the living room that they have, it seems that they have not given up the sin of Greed, but it was not as grand as other houses would be. There might be a chance of salvation for them. It seems that they have managed to tone down their actions. Rias is thankfully not like her parents.

"Thanks for defending our daughter, you have our thanks. Do you require anything?"

I decide to think about it, I mean I can probably afford a bit of luxury at times. "Renovate my house. Nothing too extravagant though, maybe just into a simple two storey house with four bedrooms. I want my kitchen upgraded too." I say. This should, after all, be child's play for them. I should really be going to check on Vali and Tiamat, after all I have ignored them for quite a bit, maybe turn them into my evil pieces as well. But what piece? I'll consider this later, for I had business to do with Vali and Tiamat.

 **Part two of Keeping a promise will come after the Diodora arc, so do watch out for it. The part about Issei's parents were made up, and the summit will be in the next chapter or two. This chapter is a filler of sorts as well. As always, leave a review if you can find room for improvement. Peace Out.**


End file.
